The invention concerns a lid for electric accumulator batteries which is suited to obtain quick charges and devices co-operating with said lid, suited to obtain said quick charges.
It is a known fact that the electric accumulator batteries undergo a series of charges during their lifespan which are done by connecting their poles with an external source of electric power.
In particular, when the accumulator batteries are new, they undergo a first charge which is done by the manufacturer and which is needed for the formation of the elements. Successively, during their lifespan, they also undergo a plurality of other charges which are done by the user, each of them being suited to restore their best operating conditions.
It is a known fact that the charging process is rather long (8 to 10 hours approx.) but it can be considerably shortened by performing the charge with suitable expedients. For instance, it is a known fact that the time to perform the first charge for the formation of the elements can be considerably shortened, if the charge itself is done by using electrolyte at low density kept at a constant temperature by means of an external recycling process in a cooling closed circuit.
With regard to the successive charges which are performed during the lifespan of the accumulator battery, these can also be accelerated if while they are performed, air under pressure is let into the accumulator battery, since air under pressure, by causing the electrolyte to bubble, prevents its stratification.
By operating with such expedients, the charging and recharging times are considerably shortened.